Stories from the Saturdays
by InterestinAnimals
Summary: Just a series of stories that revolve around the family and/or friends of the family.
1. Pillow Fort

A/N: Hello everyone :D I am InterestinAnimals and I am uploading a fan-fiction for the very first time on this site. Now this isn't my first one, I have made many more stories before but then I stopped, and now I am starting anew.

This story might not be the very best...but I tried my best and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
Enjoy 3

 **Pillow Fort**

Fiskerton wandered into his brother's room, in his hands was a video game case that he was planning on the both of them to play and have some brotherly quality time; competing, cracking dumb jokes, just the usual they would normally do together when they played any sort of game.

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the structure in the room that was out of the ordinary. An array of pillows and blankets bundled up amongst chairs sat in the room. This got the gorilla-cat curious, he made his way towards the fort and looked around it and tugged gently on the blankets curiosity.

"Hey Fisk" said Zak as his head appeared suddenly from within the fort causing Fiskerton to jump back from shock, letting out a yelp in the process.

Zak smiled sheepishly up at his adopted brother.

"Eh sorry Fisk" he said as he crawled halfway out of the makeshift den. Fisk grunted out a reply before gesturing to the fort.

[What is that?] he grunted to Zak.

Zak looked at his fort and looked back at Fiskerton.

"that? that is my pillow fort want to come in?" he replied and took his brother's hand and lead him over to the fort.

Fiskerton looked at the fort and then at Zak who gave him a reassuring nod and smile, Fisk crouched down low enough and crawled into it and a sense of warmth and comfort washed over him.

[This...This is very comfortable, Zak] Fisk told him and curled up on a big pile of pillows. Zak rested his head against his furry brother.

"glad you like it, Fisk" he said as he pulled out a comic and let out a relaxed sigh. Fisk picked up a different comic book from a small pile and read, a content smile plastered on his face.

"You boys having fun in there?" Drew asked as she and her husband, Doc stood in the doorway to their sons' room, both had amused looks on there faces as Fisk and Zak peered out of the den.

"Hi mum, hey dad" Zak said as he grinned happily.

"Fisk and I have just been chilling in our pillow fort" he added.

[It is very comfy in here and very peaceful] Fisk chimed in with a cheerful grunt, a cat like smile on his face.

Doc grinned back at his sons, "it does look quite comfy in there" he chuckled.

He felt something bump his leg and both him and Drew looked down just in time to see Komodo manoeuvre past them and make his way to the fort. The komodo dragon pushed past his two brothers causing Zak and Fisk to move aside and a bit of movement so the three of them had enough room.

Zak let out a laugh "my fort is very popular today" he joked.

"Is there a party going on in here, and I wasn't invited?" came a voice and Doyle promptly appeared behind his sister and brother-in-law.

Zak looked up at his uncle and his grin widened.

"Hey uncle Doyle" he exclaimed as he waved at him.

Doyle looked at Zak and smirked, "hey Mini-man, see you got yourself a fort there" the red-haired man joked, he strolled over to the fort and crouched down.

"Got room for me in there?" he added playfully.

Zak moved back and Doyle slid in, a few muffled laughs came and a hiss were followed soon after. Doc and Drew looked at each other, amused at the family moment.

"Alright boys it's time for dinner" Drew told all four of them.

Doyle was the first to leave the fort, followed shortly by Zak who he helped up, Komodo crawled out along side Fisk.

"Hey kid, you make a very good fort" Doyle said as he ruffled his nephew's bi-colored hair.

Zak smirked up at him, "I am the best at making pillow forts after all" he boasted and puffed out his chest. He then turned to Fisk.

"Fisk help me take down the fort" he said as he began to take it apart.

The Fiskerton Phantom nodded his head and helped his brother put the chairs, blankets and pillows back where they came from originally. The rest of the family piled out of the room whilst they did that.

A/N: I would love to hear what you all have to say about it, any helpful criticism would be useful. I really want to get better at writing fan-fictions and writing as a whole so any advice would be loved. Have a lovey day/evening/night 3


	2. Writers block and requests?

Hello everyone.

I am so sorry for no new chapters, I have writers block and I can't think of any ideas but I am open to any you have.

Once again, sorry for the lack of activity.

Have a lovely, day/afternoon/night. 


	3. Night-time ritual

**Night-time ritual**

It was one of those nights where he just couldn't sleep. There's was no negative or bad reason behind it was all just because he just simply not tired enough to doze off.

Usually when he felt like this he found comfort in looking out the window at the peaceful night sky. It had a calming and magnetic force that drove him to the window on sleepless nights, the night thriving creatures that went bump in the night were also had a familiar feel for him.

To put it simple, the night was his time.

It was also his brother's.

[Why are you not in bed young man?]

Zak, in his trance, had forgotten that his brother, Fiskerton was on his night-time prowl. He looked at the clock on his bedside table that read '11:14 PM' and looked back towards the large, gorilla built Fiskerton Phantom, looking at him with an annoyed and concerned look.

"You take after mom a lot Fisk" Zak humorously pointed out.

Fisk rolled his eyes and his left ear twitched, a sign he was annoyed.

[You didn't answer my question, Zak] he retorted back.

Zak huffed and looked away to avoid his brother's gaze, he grabbed Fisk's hand and pulled him in through the window as Fisk was just hanging over the edge of the window. Fiskerton stood up and stretched his arms over his head and groaned before looking back at Zak and putting his hands on his hips, Fisk gave him a glare that translated into "answer the question now".

"Takes after mom" Zak whispered to himself, "I am just not tired Fisk simple as that".

[Not even after I tucked you into bed?]

"Correction, MOM tucked me into bed, YOU did that stupid ritual that hasn't been funny for years" Zak replied and crossed his arms to get the point of annoyance across.

Fisk was silent for a bit as he though, [you liked it when you were young...you know when you had..] he stopped and shook his head and looked away.

"Had what?" Zak questioned, he thought he knew what he was getting at but at the same time he was in the dark.

Fiskerton held his breath and had a look in his eyes, quickly glancing at the small pre-teen before glancing around the room.

[You really don't remember do you?]

"What is with you guys keeping me in the dark from everything?" the young boy groaned and sat on his bed.

Fisk drew the covers over Zak and had to resist the urge to bring out the unicorn though his hand hovered over it.

[You should get really sleep Zak] his bright red eyes stared at the unicorn plushie, he played with his mane and fondly looked at it.

"Fisk! we are brothers you can tell me anything" Zak said as he put a hand on his brother's furry arm, "please".

It was silent before Fisk replied.

[Tomorrow for now bed time] he forced a smile that he hoped was convincing enough and was glad that Zak seemingly bought it

He tucked his younger brother in and climbed up into the rafters where he slept. Fisk thought he was going to drift off to sleep but he couldn't as he mind was racing to back to a time that he never wanted to happen to Zak again.

The reason he did the night time ritual to Zak? when Zak was only a young toddler he would occasionally have these nightmares that spooked him to the point that Zak had trouble sleeping and refused to sleep. When he did sleep either it was okay or the nightmares came back. It was heart breaking to watch.

Drew and Doc did all they could to help their son, calling Dr Bara to help them as well. Everyone felt helpless in that time-span, Bara commented that it would of been much easier to pin point it if Zak had told them sooner but Zak said he though it was nothing to worry about.

Fisk sighed, it wasn't until a really bad episode that Fisk felt his brotherly instinct hit breaking point and he had to act on them. He remembered holding the young Zak close as Doc and Drew came into the room and while they consoled their son, Fisk picked up the unicorn plushie, a blanket and a book. He had an idea.

And it worked in getting him to sleep, Doc gave him and Komodo the job to watch after him and they did, in their own way at least. Komodo fell asleep curled around Zak but Fisk remained vigilant, the only closing his eyes ever did that night was to blink.

Zak slept peacefully that night.

Fisk was overjoyed that his technique worked so he did it again and again, each night to make put his mind at peace Zak was alright. Even when Zak assured him months later it was alright he still feared the worst.

Back in the present he looked at Zak who was by now fast asleep. He fidgeted in his sleep and Fisk silently dropped to the ground on all fours and was at his bedside quickly, placing the unicorn beside him and watched as Zak slung an arm around the toy. This put Fisk as ease and he climbed back up into the rafters.

He was glad Zak forgot about his childhood nightmares, he remember Drew saying that the brain blocked out things it didn't like and he was glad of that and hoped it stayed like that. He decided on coming up with a lie to tell Zak just to save him for ever reliving those days again.

Fisk looked to his brother and smiled fondly, laying down on a beam and closing his eyes.

That was what his job was, to protect Zak.

A/N: Hello everyone :)

I have finally updated with a new chapter, this one I had help with from MagentaMustang who suggested I search around for fanart to give me inspiration. I saw a collection of young Zak and Fisk gifs on Tumblr and the idea of Fisk protecting Zak came to mind.

Also a backstory on the little night-time ritual Fisk did in "Paris is Melting"

Sorry if this story is a bit fast paced and badly written. Haven't written anything in a while.

I am open to any constructive criticism and any requests.

Have a lovely day/afternoon/night.


End file.
